She Needs To Be Protected
by Book-BoyObsessed956439
Summary: What if the Salvatore Brothers never came back to Mystic Falls? Someone was bound to find the doppleganger eventually...but who will protect her now?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own or have any affiliation with The Vampire Diaries in anyway (unfortunately)**  
><strong>I don't own or have an any affiliation with the song If You Seek Amy. The song belongs to Brittany Spears and her producers, I'm just mentioning it.<strong>

**Author: Book-BoyObsessed956439 (Me! :P)  
>Title: She Needs To Be Protected<br>Summery: What if the Salvatore Brothers never came back to Mystic Falls? Someone was bound to find the Petrova doppleganger eventually...but who will save her now?  
>Pairing: ElijahElena  
>Warning: Trevor is completely OOC, and Rose is slightly OOC when she smelled blood, I meant to do that. <strong>

**_Author Note:_  
>Okay, usually my titles are a twist on a quote from the show, and I know that Katherine's line "She's the doppleganger, she needs to be protected!" was retorted with Damon's line. But, as we saw in the summery, Damon is not here (unfortunately), so...yeah. It has nothing to do with Damon or Katherine, so don't mistake it. Heehee :P<strong>

* * *

><p>Elena sighed, walking down the stairs sluggishly and rubbing her eyes. It had been a year since her parents death, and Jenna had told her she had been adopted. After tedious weeks of searching, she discovered her birth mother was dead, and her father was John Gilbert. Not exactly finding a diamond in the rough, but at least she knew. What she found bizarrely depressing was that her boyfriend, Matt, and her had broken up, months ago, and he was now in an on-and-off relationship with her best friend, Caroline Forbes. They were currently off, and she was with Tyler Lockwood. For some reason, Matt didn't seem to care. It confused Elena, because Matt was always so sweet. Huh.<p>

"Blef!" Jenna groaned, flailing around with a box of files.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked groggily, wiping her eyes again.

"Handling my sisters charity work," She replied, sighing heavily. "So many files.."

Elena snickered. "Isn't there someone you could hire to help with that? An accountant, or something?"

"It's not numbers," Jenna said. "I don't think..it's clients and people who donated and blah-blah-blah. Why do I have to do this? I hate people."

She giggled again.

"There's coffee in the kitchen," She said, leaning in and whispering, "Be warned, however, that your brother and his girlfriend are in an intense game of tonsil hockey like the Stanley Cup is on the line."

"Gag," Elena choked, getting a laugh out of Jenna. And sure enough, Jeremy was sitting on the couch, straddled by Vicki Donovan, pretty much pinned there by her tongue and hands. Elena's patience snapped when she heard Jer moan. "Oh, hi, Vicki!"

Vicki jumped off Jeremy like he was her father and she just noticed. "Oh, uh.." She stuttered, moving her hair out of her flushed face. "H-hey, Elena."

Jeremy groaned. "You're still here?"

"Stop trying to be cool," Elena said, sneaking up on him and ruffling his hair. He growled, and Vicki giggled.

Elena grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl. "You guys going to school today?"

"What else would we be doing?" Jeremy hissed.

Elena lifted a brow. "You really want me to answer that?"

"Shut up," He said. Vicki smiled and leaned into him, and he kissed her hair.

After Elena had inhaled her fruit and a bowl of cereal, she jogged upstairs and into her bathroom. She clicked Jeremy's side locked, and stepped in the shower. She noticed she was humming then as it echoed off the walls, and tried to put words to her tune.

"La, la, la, la-la-la, la la. La, la, la, la-la-la, la, la." She smiled then, figuring it out. She remembered being at a party with Caroline and Bonnie, _If You Seek Amy_ blasting through the speakers as they danced around like crazy people. They were all grounded for that one, considering they weren't supposed to go in the first place. But it was fun! Tons of dancing, and the girls had the most fun with the line "Haha, heehee, haha, ho." More so, Elena to Caroline to Bonnie and then Ho was all of them together.

That was the last party she'd been to, and her parents died two months later.

She didn't get broody and gloomy though, she actually started dancing around the bathroom, lip singing into her brush as she got dressed. She was about to start the chorus again when Jeremy called, "Elena!"

She hissed. Crap. She pulled on her jacket, fumbling to slip her tennis shoes on as she hopped downstairs, running outside and hopping in the back of Vicki's car. "Sorry, guys."

"What took you so long?" Jeremy asked, pulling out of the drive.

"I, uh.." Elena hesitated. No way was she telling Jeremy about that night.

"We're girls," Vicki covered. "We're easily distracted, and let's be honest. It takes a lot to look this good, right 'Lena?"

"Y-yep!" Elena said, smiling at Vicki as her brother drove them off.

~oOoOo~

"Haha," Elena began as she, Bonnie and Caroline left the school.

"Heehee," Added Caroline.

"Haha," Bonnie said.

"Ho!" They all three burst into giggles, and Bonnie said, "Elena, you were so smashed that night."

"Me?" Elena snickered. "You were on the table!"

"Nuh-uh! That was Caroline!" Bonnie laughed.

"Guilty," Caroline said, and the girls laughed harder.

"Oh, shoot," Elena said. "Hold on, I'll be right back!"

Caroline and Bonnie froze in place as Elena jogged back into the school, rushing to her locker. She had left her textbook there, and Mr. Saltzman had loaded it on them today. Barf. Twisting the combonation took less time than she thought it would, and she shoved her book in her bag, charging out of the school quickly.

"Hey there," Someone said.

Miss Polite that she was, she stopped, turning to see who had spoken to her. "Uh, hello."

His brows furrowed and he took a step forward. His brown hair appeared to be giving him a problem with being messy, because it looked more fluffy to Elena. His brown eyes bore into hers, studying her face like she was a priceless gemstone. He whispered, "Katerina?"

"Um.." She swallowed, taking a step back when he took one forward. "No, I'm Elena..you must have me confused with someone else."

" 'Tis impossible," He said.

"N-no," She said, forcing a smile. "I'm not Katrina.."

"Katerina!" He corrected loudly, right in front of her. Her heart skipped; she knew he hadn't been that close. "You are a Petrova!"

"Wh-what?" She stuttered, stumbling back. He grabbed her arm, and she whimpered. His grip was...inhuman. "Please. What are you doing?"

"What is your name?" He growled, leering.

"E-Elena Gilbert," She said because she didn't know what else to do.

"Liar!" He screamed. She tried to cry out for help, but he turned her around and crushed her against him, covering her mouth with his hand. She struggled against his grip, kicking and thrashing in his arms and trying to open her mouth enough to bite him, but her fight held no avail.

"_NO_!" She screamed when his hand fell, the door slamming closed from the back of the school. She let out a death cry. "Someone! Please!"

He just laughed.

She heard a car beep, saying the doors were now unlocked, and turned to see where it was. Before her head had even turned ninety degrees, he slammed her against the trunk, pinning her arms above her head and pressing his face against her neck. She trembled, thrusting her hips up and kicking her legs out, but he just took that as an invitation.

"Stop!" She cried, his stomach pressed between her legs, pinning her to the car. "Please, why are you doing this?"

She felt his teeth dig into her throat, and screamed again as she felt her skin tearing. His lips attached to the already swelling wound, and he sucked the warm liquid spilling out of the gash. Her eyes crossed as her blood was pulled from her. It was like he was a...

A vampire.

He pulled out, and she saw a glimpse of his features. Dark veins pulsed under his eyes and his canines were elongated to a sharp point. She broke down crying, moving her arms in front of her breasts in an attempt to curl in on herself defensively. He wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up again and popping his trunk open.

"Please, no," She sobbed.

"Elena?"

"Caroline!" Elena screeched. "Bonnie! Help me, please! Please!"

He snarled, slamming Elena's small, fragile body down inside the trunk. She groaned, hearing Bonnie and Caroline call, "Elena!" and "Let her go!"

"No," Elena whimpered as the trunk lid came down, closing her in.

When she rolled into the hard surface suddenly, hearing tires screech and the engine rev, she knew it was too late to be saved.


End file.
